Thoughts & Conversations on the Journey to Love
by VisualVibes
Summary: My take on the aftermath of the season 2 finale. A series of short stories. Rating will vary, please watch for changes.
1. Apologies & Placations

_**Just a little something that was on my mind and decided to share.**_

_**Read, Enjoy, Comment**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts &amp; Conversations on the Journey to Love<strong>

**1. Apologies & Placations**

Jane wasn't sure how her life had gotten this way although she could remember the very moment it began. All that existed were apologies and placations.

Now all she had left were, "_Maura I'm sorry_," and more often than not she got, _"I don't want to hear it,"_ in return.

She couldn't stop though because she missed Maura. She missed her intensely. That missing helped Jane see that she needed Maura. Jane needed Maura with an intensity that scared her. Scared her more than the Irish mob and losing her job and Hoyt and being shot all combined.

Her fear would get the better of her and she would have to deal with her mother with her loving if not ill timed concern. So along with the, _"Maura I'm sorry,"_ she added, "_Ma, I'm fine,"_ to her script.

There were times when Jane closed her eyes that she could still hear Maura's words, _"Don't touch him! Stay away from me!"_ Inside she would ache with a pain that ran bone deep. And while it was a grave pain, it helped solidify her resolve. Jane would make Maura listen, make her talk.

And so it went, the litany of apologies continues. With a little persistence in time the, "_I don't want to talk Jane's,"_ became, _"Not now, Jane."_ She couldn't help but smile and insist on when. She knew Maura, knew her well, establishing a when would be necessary.

She left and came back. Jane fetched coffee and got lunch. It was easy to place her pride aside in the face of losing Maura.

"Not now, Jane," Maura intoned before Jane even walked completely into the morgue.

She wasn't here for that, she had a legitimate work related question. That murder could wait.

"Then when?"

"I don't know."

"Tonight?"

"I can't tonight."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"I can't because I don't want to."

"Then when, Maura? I won't take long. Any time you can spare would be fine."

"Jane, please."

"No. Give me a date and time. I will stand right here in this place until you do."

Maura looked at Jane then glanced at the techs in the lab before heaving a dramatic sigh.

Jane knew Maura could say no, but she also couldn't and wouldn't be rude, especially in front of the techs. _Those blessed nosy techs._

"Tomorrow night, I'll come to your place after work."

"So you have an out?"

"Jane—"

"Never mind." She held up her hands. "I'll take it."

She left before her question could be asked. Jane got what she truly needed and she'd use the time to the best of her ability.

This time when Angela asked Jane was ready for her. "I'm great, Ma. Great."

* * *

><p>comingOUTcardsonilne[dot]com<p> 


	2. Repetition

**Thoughts & Conversations on the Journey to Love**

**Repetition **

"Ten minutes, Jane." Maura walked passed her and took a seat on the couch. Joe Friday came bounding out the back and landed straight on Maura's lap.

_Lucky Bitch, _Jane thought.

"More than enough time." Jane sat down then thought better of it. "Can I get you something, wine maybe?"

"No, thank you. You can just get started. What did you want to talk about?"

Jane sat back. "Okay. Maura, I'm sorry."

"You've already said that. Several times."

Jane's jaw clenched violently. Anyone else she'd ask why they were being such a bitch. With Maura, however, it was a statement of fact. It was staggering how much Jane allowed Maura to get away with.

"I know I've said that a lot, but that's been in hopes of you hearing me. Or at the very least understanding how much I mean it."  
>"Repetition does not necessarily connote sincerity, Jane."<p>

"Not necessarily, but it can. If not then I'm the walking definition of insanity."

Maura smiled. "Doing the same thing over and over expecting a different outcome."

"Please prove me sane, Maura."

"It's not that simple. You hurt me."

"You think I don't know that? Hell, I hurt myself. I never meant for any of that—this to happen. My main concern is your safety, always. You should know that by now."

Maura almost looked guilty for a moment. "I know you meant to protect me Jane, but an innocent man was severely injured in the process. And to bring Dean—"

"No! I didn't bring him. He was **not** supposed to be there. And to call Doyle innocent is a stretch and you know it."

"Okay fine. But how did Dena know where to go?"

Jane hesitated. "He followed me…from here."

Maura squinted in thought. "So you two were having sex, then you decided it was time to protect me and he followed you? I hope it was worth it." Her voice was heavy laden with accusation.

"It wasn't actually and it didn't exactly go that way. I may have given him a heads up about Doyle and your relationship."

"You did what?" Maura shot to her feet.

Joe Friday took this time to make her exit.

"Why would you do that, Jane? You put us all at risk, yourself included."

Jane rose to her feet at well. "It was a precaution. I knew he was aware of Doyle resurfacing and I needed to know someone could look after you in case I couldn't."

"In case you couldn't? Jane, when have you ever been unable to protect me?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, I don't know, with Hoyt maybe? Or every single time Doyle comes around. He's kidnapped you, held you hostage…I'm never there to stop him. After what happened with your mother I wasn't going to take that chance. Period."

While Jane flushed Maura regained most of her color.

"That's very noble, Jane, but it wasn't your place."

"That's where you're wrong." She stepped closer to Maura, it was the closest they'd been in weeks. "I will always do what's necessary to keep you safe. Its literally my job."

"And now my father is in ICU because of it. It's your job to protect him too, especially when you both think it so important to protect me. I swear you two are just alike."

Jane felt like she'd been slapped. "So what now?" She needed to push ahead. Semantics wouldn't quell her almost biological imperative to be with Maura again.

"I don't know, Jane. I just need time to think."

"Take as long as you need, but tell me you know that I care for you. Tell me you know I'd do it all over again if it meant keeping you from harm."

"I do know that. That's the problem."

When the door shut again Joe Friday ran straight for Jane and got busy laying on the love.


	3. FatherDaughter

_**Thank you for all the wonderful comments. Not sure how many of these there will actually be, I guess I have to wait for it to resolve itself. I'm thinking about three more, but I'm usually wrong about these things.**_

_**Read, Enjoy, Comment**_

_**Disclaimer: Chapter 1  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts &amp; Conversations on the Journey to Love<strong>

**3. Father-Daughter **

"You think they'll let me rent a room here? Between you and my mother there's no reason to leave."

Patrick Doyle smiled. "You're a big shot M.E., I'm sure you can."

"I'm not sure about 'big shot'. What I am is happy to see you off life support."

"Eh, a couple shots to the chest never stopped me for long."

"I'm sure."

"That look of regret definitely ain't over me. Want to tell me who its for?"

"Just someone else I know that doesn't let gun shots keep them down."

"How is Jane? Have you spoken to her?"

She followed his eyes to a large bouquet in the corner. Maura needn't be surprised.

Maura nodded. "I have." She didn't really want to get into this with him. Despite all the drama happening between herself and Doyle, she couldn't forget that it wasn't long ago when she cursed his name.  
>"You don't have to talk to me about this, but I will say that you shouldn't stay mad at her much longer. She was trying to protect you."<p>

Maura couldn't restrain an eye roll, a habit she ironically enough gotten from Jane. "Protect me," she muttered. "You two are more alike than you think."

Doyle cringed. "I don't know how true that is, but she was trying to do what I asked."

"Like I've said to you both countless times, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She paused. "You mean to tell me you forgive her for shooting you, almost killing you?"

"She's a cop, Maura, she was doing her job." Doyle's eyes grew heavy under the weight of the pain medication. "Frankly," he continued as he drifted off to sleep. "She could shoot me a thousand times if she thought it was to keep you safe."

Maura sat for long moments watching her…father sleep. It was hard thinking of him like that when she'd had a father all her life. So now she had…two fathers. It would take some getting used to, but she couldn't say she hated the idea.

That notion was far easier to accept than him being on Jane's side in all this. She'd shot him, nearly mortally wounded him, to think he could look passed all that just for Maura's sake was staggering.

Despite that and no matter how much she hated to admit it, Jane had done this all in the name of her safety. Maura couldn't ignore that. Truth was she'd thought about that fact, thought about it a lot. She knew Jane would do anything to protect her, but it was the lengths at which she would be willing to go. Maura would never be comfortable being saved at someone else's expense. Some corner of her brain even mourned the loss of the misguided fire fighter that started this sorted chain of events.

It was a dreaded juxtaposition between gratitude for Jane's selflessness and a desire to disentangle Jane from her life. Gratitude won time and again because the thought of not having Jane Rizzoli in her life would smart like some knife to the chest.

No these few weeks had been more than enough for Maura to sort out how she was feeling. It was obvious to her now that she didn't want Jane in her life she needed her there.

Heaving a final heavy sigh, Maura patted her…father's hand and exited the hospital. She had to be well rested so that the following day she could begin to swallow her words and her pride and begin to win back her best friend.

* * *

><p>comingOUTcardsonline[dot]com<p> 


	4. Mothers Know Best

**Thoughts & Conversations on the Journey to Love**

**4. Mothers Know Best **

"Jane, thank you for helping me get home. I don't know what we'd have done without you."

She simply smiled. "No thanks needed."

"Hey, I move **dead** bodies around for a living," Maura protested though Jane could see she was pleased that Constance called her place home.

"Of course you do, excuse me." She sent Jane a wink.

Angela was all a flutter when they arrived inside. She would have to remind her mother that Constance was a much calmer person than she was accustomed to and would require peace and, more importantly, quite from time to time.

"Welcome home," Angela bellowed. "I made my famous gnocchi and don't worry I checked with Maura and your doctor said you're fine to eat it so long as you get plenty of greens.

Constance smiled. "Angela you didn't have to go to such trouble."

Jane wheeled Constance to the table

"What trouble? I'm here and had to cook for the girls anyway. You should see how they eat when I'm not around."

Again Maura frowned. "Hey! I eat a balanced and nutritious meal when left to my own devises. It's Rizzoli here that forces food that's high in fat and cholesterol down my throat.

"Down your throat, really?" I don't recall having to force that calzone down your throat last week and the éclair after was your idea."

"Okay," Maura blanched. "That may be true, **but **I would have never even gone to that restaurant had you not taken me."

Jane just rolled her eyes, but didn't miss the look that passed between Angela and Constance. She'd find out about that later.

"Okay enough of the blame game, wash up and sit down." Angela ordered. "Frankie!"

"I'm right here, ma. Why the yelling?"

"Sorry I thought you were out back. Wash up and come eat."

He stood behind Jane and Maura waiting for a turn at the sink.

"That's not hygienic, Jane," Maura informed around a laugh. Every time she rinsed Jane would put her soapy hands over her own.

"What hygienic, I'm trying to wash up here."

"So am I. Jane!" Maura squealed as soap covered her forearm.

"Girls!" Angela warned.

"Sorry, Ma."

"Sorry, Angela," they said in unison.

"I'll use the guest bathroom. Foods gonna be cold waiting for you two," Franking grumbled as he went in search of other facilities.

"Okay, now that we're all here again, finally, would anyone mind if I said a quick prayer of thanks?' Angela looked only to Constance.

"Please, that's a wonderful idea."

"Great," She waited for everyone to join hands and bow their heads. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food we are about to receive and thank you for watching over Constance and bringing her home safe and sound. I'd also like to thank you for keeping our girls safe and bringing them back together…"

_Back together, _Jane thought. She was truly thankful for that too, though she had failed to express her thanks to the man upstairs.

Again she didn't know how it happened or why, but one day those coffee and lunch runs were no longer necessary because Maura had already done them. Updates and reports didn't need to be fetched because Maura had them either waiting for her or would call.

It'd been so long that Jane felt like she was in the twilight zone. She'd spent so much time and effort getting Maura back in her life that once she was there Jane felt bereft, almost incomplete. Suddenly hours of her day just opened up and she had no idea what to do with them.

_"Jane, hi."_

_ She looked away from the computer screen she'd been staring at. "Hi."_

_ "Do you think we could talk tonight? How about dinner? My treat."_

_ Jane was gob smacked. She glanced at Frost who gave her a winning smile and two thumbs up._

_ "Sure."_

_ "Good. I'll meet you in the garage." The smile Maura rewarded Jane with made her heart stutter and the weeks of silence all disappear._

_ The talk had been rather typical and one they'd had many times before. It seemed they traded injury often. The conversation was heavy laden with, "I was wrong. I was too hard on you, you mean so much to me, I know you would never hurt me," and to Jane's utter surprise, "I apologize for comparing you to Doyle, even he thinks that's a stretch."_

_ All Jane could do was smile and accept because what she realized was indeed still true, she needed Maura and to her utter delight Maura needed her too. Nothing else much mattered._

Midway thought dinner Jane's phone rang closely followed by Maura's

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

"Be there in twenty."

"I'm on my way."

Angela sighed heavily. "Can we ever get through a meal?"

"Ma, don't start."

"I agree," Constance spoke up. "I'm just out of the hospital, Maura."

"I'm sorry, mother. I can't control when the citizens of Boston decide to harm each other."

"Uncanny how its usually during dinner time," Angela said to Constance.

"Let's take my car so I can change." Jane grabbed her jacket.

"Fine, but I'm driving," Maura insisted.

"Come on Maura!"

"No, Jane. Driving while changing is not safe."

Frankie rose from his seat. "I better go too. I'll drive, okay. Everyone's happy."

"Awww, bro," Jane teased.  
>"He's such a big, strong, take charge kind of guy," Maura chimed in.<p>

"You too Maura? Geez, its bad enough…"

The clan filtered out leaving the mothers in silence.

"Do you think those two will ever get it?" Angela didn't look up from her plate.

"I honestly don't think they have a clue. Its rather adorable actually."

"Sure, but still how long…"

"I know.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"I guess almost dying puts things in a different perspective because a few weeks I probably wouldn't feel this way but…no not really? Besides Jane shoots people for my Maura, hard to not be okay with that."

"Maura is a doll, I don't think Janie could do better."

A silence hung between them with nothing but the sound of cutlery on china to break it.

"We can't meddle though," Constance finally said.

Angela did look at her now.

"Well I supposed a little nudge wouldn't hurt?" Constance amended.

Angela smiled and finished her meal.

* * *

><p>comingOUTcardsonline[dot]com<p> 


	5. Alone & Interrupted: Part 1

_Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy working on my novel(s). This is the last chapter, but part one of two. I don't know if its clear bye the title or not but most of the chapters have been from a single characters point of view, this last chapter is a convergence of everyone's. I hope that's clear in the text. Anyway part two to follow soon_

_Read, Enjoy, Comment._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts &amp; Conversations on the Journey to Love<strong>

**4. Alone & Interrupted with Interventions, Conversations and Wine: Part 1  
><strong>

"Will you believe I missed watching sporting events with you?

Jane snickered. "No."

"I did," Maura smiled. "You're always so happy and exited when you watch, its catching. That excitement can strengthen your immune system, boost your energy, diminish pain and protect you from stress."

"Will you believe I missed your Google talk?"

Maura laughed now. "Yes, actually I would."

"Oh, yeah Ms. Cocky? We're mighty sure of ourselves."

"Well despite the inevitable eye roll I usually receive, I can always detect the slightest hint of pleasure. A micro expression actually. Your Orbicularis Oculi contract, which can reflect fondness."

"My orbi whatzit?"

Maura turned in her seat placing one bent knee on the couch. She motioned for Jane to mirror her position.

"Your Orbicularis Oculi," Maura repeated before reaching up and tracing the outer profile around Jane's eyes. "These are the muscles you use to squint and they also help you blink. Micro-expressions, or very fast and subtle facial movements, tell things about our emotions that we may not want revealed but are unable to keep contained."

Maura's soft fingers continued to caress the side of Jane's face and the detective made no move to escape them.

"Every time I go all Google, as you so affectionately put it, you show the tiniest hint of fond tolerance."

"I have a tell, huh?" Jane said in much simpler terms.

"One of many," Maura rejoined breathlessly.

"So I said, 'hey buddy I'll give you the damn car if you give me this parking space.'" Angela rolled a howling Constance into the kitchen from the back.

Jane and Maura guiltily slid apart to opposite ends of the couch.

"Oh, hey girls! What you up to?"

"Nothing, Ma," Jane bellowed.

"We're just watching a baseball game." Maura said much gentler. "What has you two laughing so heartily?"

"I was just telling your mother about the Jimmy Choo shoes you got me for my birthday." Angela turned to Constance. "I couldn't walk for a week. It's the last time I'll ever compliment Maura on her shoes believe me."

Maura joined in on their laughter but quieted when she glanced at Jane.

Angela felt Constance tap her leg and gave an imperceptible nod.

"Maura, dear, I ran into an old friend of yours while at the hospital for my check up today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a Dr. Sluckey"

Maura moved to look at Jane but stopped short. "Really? How is he?"

"Fantastic. He had nothing but nice things to say about you."

"I'm sure," Jane murmured.

"So I invited him over for dinner tonight. That's why Angela and I are here actually."

"You did what?"

"You heard me darling."

Maura flushed. "Mother, you had no right. Byron and I did not end on good terms."

"Well he certainly has no recollection of the past, I assure you."

Maura sighed dramatically as the wheels in her head spun for something suitable to get her out of this. She almost wished for a homicide, but quickly pushed that terrible thought aside.

Angela seized on the moment of silence.

"Funny, I ran into Joey Grant at the market while we were getting supplies for dinner."

Jane finally turned away from the game to face her mother. "You didn't! He moved away, Ma."

"Well he's back." Angela's smile was wide. "And he's anxious to see you Janey. He's coming tonight too."

Angela and Constance smiled at each other. "Double date," they said in practiced unison.

"I can't believe this," Maura whispered in Jane's direction when it was clear the mothers were preoccupied.

"This is a nightmare," Jane replied.

"Jane you better run home and change, they'll be here at eight."

"Right, Maura dear, you know how long it takes for you to prepare, you'd better get started."

"No!" Jane stood to her feet. "This is unacceptable, Ma. I told you not to meddle in my personal life and this the antithesis of that."

"Oh, good word, Jane."

"Thank you."

"The same goes for you, Mother," Maura joined.

"Well what would you have us do? They've already been invited and they'll be here in two hours."

"Call them."

Angela shot Constance a glare. "We didn't get their numbers," she said with more confidence than she felt. "And don't you bother calling them either, their numbers have changed."

Maura glared at her mother. "How convenient."

"Look, what's done is done," Angela said with finality and she began to pull supplies from the cabinets. "Nothing can be done about it now so you better just get dressed and at least pretend to have a good time."

Jane shook her head. "Damn it ma!"

Maura followed as Jane stormed toward the door. "I know this is…terrible to say the least, but I know you Jane Rizzoli, don't you dare…" Maura searched for the word. "Bail! Don't you dare bail on me tonight."

"Oh, good word."

"Thank you."

Jane stood on the front stoop fuming.

"I don't know what's gotten into my mother," Maura said gently.

"I do, Rizzoli has gotten into her. I can't bail because this is my fault. Excitement is catching, well apparently meddlesome is too." Jane raised her voice so it carried into the kitchen.

"Stop, calm down." Maura placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "You can't drive this angry. Just…take a deep breath"

Jane obeyed and Maura was happy to see her color return to normal. "Good, now lets just get dressed and try to make the best of this. If nothing else Angela will pull out all the stops and make a fantastic meal. We'll be polite, let me down gently…again. And then we'll have some wine to share as we lament over our failed love lives and crazy mothers."

"You know, this isn't much different than any other Saturday night," Jane joked. Maura was happy to see her smile.

"True." Maura's hand slid down Jane's arm to her hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jane gave the hand in her own a squeeze. "Yeah, I'm fine. See you in a couple hours."

Maura was reluctant to let go but did. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>comingoutcardsonline[dot]com<strong>


	6. Alone & Interrupted: Part 2

Please visit readreid[dot]wordpress[com] for the final two chapters of this story. Don't forget to follow me so that you can be updated on all my latest stories.


	7. Alone & Interrupted: Part 3

Please visit readreid[dot]wordpress[com] for the final chapter of this story. Don't forget to follow me so that you can be updated on all my latest stories.


End file.
